Running Late
by Fangirlie71
Summary: Danny always thought that his source of trouble started with Steve, but this time it is his own past that comes back to haunt him. Meanwhile a high profile case suddenly takes a turn for the worst and leaves the three remaining members to search for their missing brother. DANNY WHUMP! STEVE ANGST!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first ever fan fiction so please jus bear with me on it. I will try to make chapters as long as I can but if not I am sorry. Leave any comments or suggestions you have please, thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

Danny rushed about his apartment to gather his things. He was already running late for a meeting with the governor 5-0 had set up to discuss their current case involving a psychotic serial killer and being late meant Steve was going to get on his case. As if on cue, the detective's phone rang and he didn't even have to look at the caller ID to know who it was.

"Detective Williams." Danny said trying to act casual as he got into the Camaro and pulled out onto the road.

"Where the hell are you! The governor is waiting." Steve screamed into the phone causing Chin and Kono to look up from the smart table.

"I'm five minutes away, okay? Rachel called and was asking me to give Grace up this weekend so Step-Stan can take her to one of his work dinners."

Steve listened intently on the other end. He knew how much Danny loved Grace and trying to take her away on his weekend knew that this wasn't how Danny wanted to start the morning. "Well what did you say?"

"No of course! I will never give up a weekend with my little girl, a weekend mind you that I have been planning for a while now just so Step-Stan can use her to win over his clients and if Rachel ever thought I would she would be insane!" Steve listened to his partner rant on about the latest issue involving his daughter. Danny was already struggling with the fact that he could only see the joy that is Grace twice a month, trying to take away one of the weekends and Rachel would have a hysterical father on her hands. "What makes it worse," Danny continued "is that she talked to my lawyer without my knowing. Want to know what the discussed?"

Knowing he was going to hear it anyway Steve answered "What did the talk about?"

"Rachel proposed a few new conditions regarding my custody of Grace." Steve could tell this was about to get very heated and could almost see Danny waving his hands around the Camaro to go along with his rant. "She wants to have Grace's last name changed to Step-Stan's" Steve could only sit back in horror as his partner told him about having his baby's last name changed. "What makes all of this even worse is my stupid lawyer agreed to it! What kind of lawyer is-" The phone went silent as Steve listened and waited for Danny to continue, it wasn't like him to cut off mid-rant.

"Danny?" Just then Steve heard the unmistakable sound of crunching metal that was associated with a car crash. Steve turned around was walked the length of the room in three long strides with Chin and Kono right on his heels.

"Boss?" Chin asked glancing over at Kono who wore the same worried expression as her cousin. Ignoring them Steve talked into the phone "Danny? Danny?"

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Danny pulled up to the light before the Palace. He was wildly talking into the phone waving his arms around like a manic as he described yet another upcoming custody issue for his Gracie. The light turned green and e pulled forward into the intersection he only had a split second before a black van was coming at him at full speed and ramming into the drivers side of the Camaro. His phone flew out of his hand as he turned around and around inside the car as it flipped over into the roof. Danny barely heard the frantic screams coming from his phone which now lay on the passenger side just barely out of his reach. It was then when he felt the pain come from his head, ribs and arm all at once.

_Great, broken ribs, killer headache and_ he tried to turn his head but it hurt to much. He was able to catch a glimpse of his shoulder and he almost wished he hadn't, _and a clearly dislocated shoulder. Can this get any worse?_

Apparently it can, as he went to try and calm his breathing he felt a quick prick at the back of his neck as whatever was in the needle emptied into his bloodstream. He only managed to be able to feel someone pulling him out of the car before his world went black.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"Danny!" Steve turned around and faced the two cousins." Chin try to get a trace on Danny's cell, he might have been in an accident and I need to know where ASAP. He isn't answering when I call out his name but the phone is still turned on."

"I got it." Chin said "He's at the light just before here." Steve had crossed the room and was out the door in a matter of seconds jumping into the truck, with Chin and Kono right on his heels and hopping in the back of the vehicle as they headed towards the site of the accident. Pulling up to the intersection Steve watched as a black van sped away from scene. With all the possibilities running through is head, Steve jumped from the truck and ran to the Camaro. He stopped and looked at what used to be Danny's sleek Camaro. Now all it was, was hunk of white metal. The drivers side door was completely off the hinges and thrown to the ground. He could see the blood on the windshield and air bag, along with specks across the pavement. Looking in the front seats Steve's heart sunk into his stomach. There on the passenger's seat sat Danny's badge, cell and gun."Kono call HPD, tell them Danny's missing and we need all hands on deck to get him back. Get CSU out here to check out the crime scene. Chin and I will check for potential witnesses."

Chin began heading to the crowd that had started to form on the side walk when young woman came running forward and blocked his path "Ma'am could you please step aside we are trying to conduct an investigation here"

"I saw it all happen I was sitting in the café over there in the window. The man in the Camaro was on the phone and a navy truck ran a red light and hit the car. The truck sped away but about 30 seconds before you guys came up a black van drove up beside the car. 3 men got out and pulled the blonde man out of the Camaro. He was unconscious when they pulled him out and I think I saw one of them masked men pocket a needle before pulling out the detective. They threw in the back of van pretty hard the before speeding off."

"Did you happen to see any faces or get a license plate? Anything that could help us identify the men?"

"No, I'm sorry I couldn't be of anymore help."

"No you did help and if you remember anything else, give me a call." Chin said handing her a card with contact information on it. "Steve we might have something." Chin said walking over to where the two other team members of 5-0 were standing.

"What?" Steve said sounding as if all hope had been lost after only 30 minutes of searching

"I've got a witness who says that she saw everything from the crash to the time when 3 masked men came out and grabbed an unconscious Danny before tossing him in the back of the van." Chin looked to see how Steve would take the news that his brother was handled with such brutality.

"Come on we are going back to HQ," Steve said heading back to the truck and hopping in the driver's seat with the cousins returning to their seats in the back. Back at HQ the three remaining team members stand around the smart table looking through the security cameras from the intersection looking for anyway to identify three men or the van.

"There is nothing here to lead us to Danny!" Steve said slamming is fist on the table to make his point.

"Steve, Danny is strong, okay?" Kono said to encourage Steve as much as she could "There isn't much that man can't handle."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

He didn't want to open up his eyes. Even with his eyes closed the light was too bright. Detective Danny Williams tried to stand up only to realize his wrists and ankles were tied to the chair he was seated in. Reluctantly he started to open his eyes. Blinking rapidly to counter the bright lights shining from overhead. When his eyes finally opened with minimum pain, he looked around the small room he was being held in. It was a small room that could probably only hold six people comfortably with only one door behind him. The room was made of concrete and had a pole in the middle of the room directly behind Danny's back. Off to another side was a table filled with tools and torture devises that could mean nothing good as far as Danny was concerned.

_Well isn't this just great. Running late and now the governor will never forgive me not to mention Steve. Steve. He had better keep Grace safe for me and make sure her last name doesn't get changed or when I get out of here, I'll kill him._

Then the door suddenly opened with a bang as it slammed against the concrete door. As Danny heard the door slam shut as quickly as it had opened two men came around to stand in front of him obscuring his vision as a third man stood behind the two thugs before speaking to Danny in a voice that seemed vaguely familiar to Danny but he didn't seem to know from where.

"Detective Williams, lets set some rules before we…start." I am not liking the way he said start. "One: You are clearly in no position to make demands so, don't try. Two: Don't talk unless being spoken to. Three: Answer all questions and well, you death won't be long and agonizing. And as I know that you've seen my work then you know are I drag out my victims death's."

"We are not going to meet eye to eye on your second rule, see I just can't ever seem to shut up." Danny's retort landed him a punch to the gut from one of the thugs. A punch that sent jolts of pain through his body reminding him that he was in a car accident just a few hours ago.

"Like I said don't talk unless being spoken to." The voice said "Now to get on with it, enable to answer all question you need to know just who I am and why I needed one of the 5-0 team, preferably you because you weren't trained to sustain high levels of…excruciating pain. Now tell me," he said stepping out from behind the two thugs Danny couldn't help but let out a gasp of surprise. He was suppose to be dead but he wasn't and now he was standing in front of him with that same evil grin Danny had grown up with.

"How much does your investigation know?"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been eight hours since the accident and the remaining 5-0 team were just sitting in their respective offices not knowing what to do. They had pulled everything from traffic cam footage to the camera off the ATM that was down the block. To sum it up they were all feeling hopeless, Steve most of all. The ideas of every possible thing that could be happening to his brother were running around in his head. No contact had been made and if they didn't make contact… Steve couldn't put those thoughts through his head. They were as bad for the team as they were for himself. He hadn't called Rachel yet all though he knew he should. Steve could tell Rachel the truth about what had happened but, he couldn't tell Grace, not the whole truth anyways.

"Boss?" Kono and Chin were standing in the doorway of Steve's office. Steve lifted his head up out of his hands and looked up at them. They both looked as worried as he did. Kono's eyes were red from crying and you could just tell with Chin.

"What? We get anything new?"

"Maybe. We were going through some of the case files and Danny's phone records and two of them connected. Remember last month when he said he had to go off to the mainland for a week for personal issues? Kono looked up at Steve.

"Well yeah they didn't seem too suspicious he just said a close friend had died and I didn't want to push it." Steve said getting curious

"We figured out who died," Chin said slapping a file on the boss's desk "His brother, Matt."

"What?" Steve said grabbing the file and walking out of his office. He punched the file number into the smart table and the file came up on the screen. "Last time I talked to Danny about him he said he was fine and healthy. That was two months ago."

"Yeah well he's not so healthy anymore." Chin said looking up at the file. "According to the file it says here he was killed in a drive by shooting outside a diner in Columbia. The suspect was the drug cartel he was laundering money to in Columbia. Apparently he wanted to stop funding the cartel and clean up his life."

"But instead he gets himself killed." Steve said with a note of sympathy. Danny and his brother hadn't been particularly close but that didn't mean that they weren't brothers and family. "What has this got to do with Danny?" Steve asked trying to get to the point.

Kono picked up at this point and brought up two faces on the screen that looked to be from an airport security camera. "This is a photo from about two days ago that was from a flight that came in from Columbia. We ran their faces through facial recognition and got a hit. Say hello to Santiago Luis and Hector Miguel. Both are native Colombians, 32 years old and have current connections to the drug cartel."

Steve just looked at the screen. Santiago and Hector couldn't have looked more different. Hector looked like the one who would shoot first and ask questions later. He seemed to be the one who could inflict the most damage. Santiago however looked to be calm and collected. He could defiantly cause someone pain but he seemed to be more of the one who would think about the best way to cause said pain. "I want everything you have on these guys pronto. Pull all associates, we need to get to them. I am almost 100% sure that the have Danny and we need to figure out why. It may have something to do with-" Steve had stopped mid sentence to look up the screen which had held the picture of Santiago and Hector moments ago but now was black. Kono and Chin looked up to as soon as an image popped up that caused Kono to gasp and bury he head into her cousins neck. Steve gripped the side of the smart table so tight his knuckles were turning white. Up on the screen sat Danny, who was looking bruised, bloodied and downright awful. His body was slumped in the chair he was tied to. He appeared to be unconscious and his breathing seemed labored. But to Steve that wasn't what was unsettling. It was the person who had his arm flung around Danny's shoulder and was ginning from ear to ear.

"Matt."

** H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

"Matt?! I thought you dead. I-I-I went to you funeral. I cried as they lowered you coffin into the ground!" Danny was freaking out. This wasn't possible it had to be an imposter, a look alike, but he knew it wasn't.

"You cried for me? I'm touched." He said swinging a carefully placed punch into Danny's jaw. "Now you didn't answer me, what do you know what the serial killer investigation, how close are you to figuring out who the killer is?"

"Why would you care?" Danny said trying not to get another punch in the face. In truth the team was really close to figuring the case out. They had narrowed it down to three suspects. All of whom were on the island and had current connections to the Colombian drug cartel. Then it hit Danny, the cartel was involved in the murders. His recently thought to be dead brother had connections to the cartel. Suddenly the pieces began to fall into place. He shouldn't believe what his gut was telling him but he knew it was true.

"I care because it involves some of my coworkers"

"You mean your drug buddies. Matt what happened, I knew that you having money problems, hell even life problems but murdering a cop. Murdering your brother. What kind of insane fool does that." Danny was just rambling. The longer he rambled, the longer he lived.

"Who my coworkers are doesn't concern you. What does concern you is that I need answers and if you wont give them to me willingly then…" Matt looked at his two tugs and then over to the table that sat in the corner of the room.

"Whatever you want to know, I can't tell you."

"Why?"

Danny decided that it was time to take a leaf out of Steven's book "Because, its classified."

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

A silence descended on the rest of the 5-0 team. Steve's mind was racing with the enormity that just showed up on their screen. Not only did he have the strong urge to punch something because of Danny's condition but because of the person who was the leading reason why Danny looked so defeated, Matt. His own brother. He thought it was bad when his supposedly dead mother turned up out of the blue but he couldn't believe what Danny was going, and he really didn't want to.

Kono was the one to break the eerie silence. "He-He's suppose to be dead. I just saw his death certificate in his file no more than five minutes ago."

"Well cuz it is not that hard to fake your death and having it happen in Colombia only made it that much easier."

"Yeah I know but why? Why take Danny, what does Matt want?"

"What every other criminal on the face of this Earth wants. Information." Steve said with such conviction it was scary. "What cases has Danny been involved in that could lead to something like this and leave his brother in the mix of it all?" Steve was starting to get a grasp on things again and tried to move the team along on a 'normal' routine.

"The only cases currently opened and being worked by Danny is a robbery case that has been opened for a couple of days and that serial killer one we've been working on." Chin said pulling up the files.

"The robbery case is too new. Get me everything we have on that murder case we've been working. Who's involved, who their victims are, anything and everything." Steve said barking off orders like he was back with the SEALS instead of working with his ohana. Trying to take the edge off his voice he added "We need it all to find Danny."

"Boss according to the file the only thing that is of an real use is who is involved. It says here that-" Kono gasped and tried to gain control of herself before continuing. "It says here that a drug cartel is behind the murders but with no evidence there is nothing that law enforcement can do other than sit back and hope to catch them in the act or until they slip up."

"And if HPD actually catches these guys then Matt has to stop being dead. It brings Matt back and he faces prosecution for what he's done. Kidnapping Danny makes him think he has an edge. He thinks it gives him leverage." Chin said trying to make some kind of sense.

"Okay inside the actual cartel, who does HPD suspect as being the actual person to murder our victims? Steve asked looking over at Chin.

"All HPD ever got was a photo from a security camera that they couldn't enhance anymore." Kono said putting the picture up on the screen. "Steve…the picture."

Steve turned around and just sighed. Not a sigh of relief but a sigh of frustration. Steve looked back up at the screen. Though the picture quality wasn't great there was no denying that he was looking up at the murderer. It just so happened that the murderer was Danny's kidnapper.

* * *

**Sorry about the Matt thing if it isn't realistic enough for you. If you don't like it don't read it, If you like it leave a review. I am not changing my story for a select few who don't like the spin I am taking on the Matt/Danny relationship **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Danny's head whipped back and hit the pole behind him…again. He felt like hell and probably looked like it too. Every part of his body was aching. He had been pummeled by his little brother and his goons for the past hour, or at least that is what it felt like to Danny. He turned his head around and faced his attacker. Spitting blood on the man's shoes he looked up at him and sneered, "That the best you can do?" and was rewarded with another blow, this time to his gut.

"Enough, enough, enough." Matt said in a calm tone, almost as if he was getting bored. "He obviously isn't going to talk if we keep hitting him. I think it is time we step up our game." He sneered back at Danny with the same evil grin that he had been wearing since he walked in the room. "Get him up and hang him by his wrists on the beam from the ceiling."

Danny was pulled upward which greatly hurt his shoulder and had to bite his bottom lip to keep from screaming. But he couldn't help but groan as his arms where yanked upwards and cuffed to the wooden beam that ran the length of the room.

"Yeah, I bet that hurts brother and you are going to continue to hurt until I get all my question answered. I will use any means necessary to get those answers. Apparently you can take a beating and truthfully I was not expecting you to be so tough. I guess hanging around that SEAL has made you into a man." Matt was circling his brother who's feet were mere inches off the ground. "How much strain is being put on your shoulder huh? How much are you willing to take?"

"I can hang here all day."

"Well we can't have that. I mean that is just too boring, lets start with the fun stuff."

Danny watched as one of the thugs went over to the table and another came behind Danny and tied a blindfold around hi head making it impossible for him to see what was going on. With his sight being taken away Danny relied on his hearing to try and get a sense on what was going on. He hear footsteps returning to where Danny was and the sound of a switch being turned on. Without warning Danny's shirt was cut away thrown to the floor. His body was then drenched with ice cold water. Danny took a sharp intake of breath and Matt seemed to notice.

"You cold Danny? I could always…warm you up." With that he felt heat coming off an object that was inches next to Danny's body. But just as quickly as it was there it was gone. "Why don't we set up a video feed and show your 5-0 friends. I bet McGarrett would love to watch what you are going through."

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50 **

"Danny is in the hands of a mad man." Kono whispered looking up at the screen that held the grainy picture of Matt.

"We have to find him," Steve said 'God knows what he is going through right now and whatever it is he certainly wasn't trained to deal with it."

Chin looked up and saw what Steve was thinking. "Steve it is not your fault okay? Matt has just gone off his rocker and-" Chin stopped and looked back up at the screen which had resumed to being black again. Within seconds the rest of the team looked p after Chin stopped talking. Steve was once again waiting for the screen to show some horrid image and he had already resumed gripping the smart table edge. The next sound that came from that screen would haunt the team forever. It was a blood curdling scream that soon had a picture of Danny hanging by his wrists to go with it. So though Steve realized it was a live video feed and tried to take in the picture.

"Kono try to trace the feed." Steve baked at Kono while her shaking fingers were already flying across the smart table.

Danny was hanging from a beam in the rafters of the room with his shirt off and drenched in water. He was blindfolded and seemed to have black and blue spots all over where his shirt would usually cover. Matt came into the picture and seemed to be carrying some sort of metal stick. From the screen Steve heard "How much do you know!" Steve chuckled a little when he heard Danny's response of _"It's classified"_ and that only ticked Matt off more. He jabbed the stick into Danny's side and Danny screamed in agony again. "How about I go after you little girl huh? Did this to her! I would have all the information I wanted as soon as I asked for it!"

The team heard the sharp intake of Danny's breath as the possibility that his daughter could go through the same tortures as him. "CHIN! Get Grace, Rachel and Stan in protective custody now! I want them back at HQ in 20 minutes." Chin raced out the door and heard the _"Stay away from her you son of a bitch"_ scream that came from Danny's mouth. Steve watched the torture go on for about 15 minutes and realized what was really terrifying Danny. You could never know where the next jab would placed because of the blindfold. As Steve returned from his thoughts he saw Danny succumb to unconsciousness and his shoulder's slumped from exhaustion.

Matt then came up close and personal to the camera screen and sneered "I hoped you enjoyed watching that Commander because there is more where that came from and I know exactly how to get the answers I want…he is my brother after all." And with that the video feed went dead.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Chin returned to HQ 15 minutes later with Grace, Rachel and Stan right behind him. "Steve I got them, do you want them to wait in your office?"

"Send Stan and Rachel over to my office but keep Grace in Kono's for the time being." Steve called from the other room. "Tell Rachel I'll be in my office in a moment." Steve said not even looking up from the screen. Silently Steve was putting off having to talk to Rachel. She hadn't just witnessed the torture Danny had gone through and she didn't know that Grace's Uncle Mattie was the one responsible. More importantly though, he didn't want to have to explain why all three of them would be staying with Steve until Danny was found. Rachel already had enough ammunition to attempt to take full custody of Grace and he didn't want to add to that with the fact that a mad man had just threatened her daughter. But inside he knew he had to. These were the people Danny loved, minus Step-Stan of course and Steve couldn't put them in danger just so Danny could keep some time with his little girl. Steve walked over to his office and with an encouraging look from Kono he walked in. Immediately he was bombarded with questions from both of the adults. Rachel's was the first one he had fully heard.

"Commander, why are we here and where is Danny?"

Steve shot both of them worried looks before telling them the situation. "You are here because Danny is missing and his captor made a threat to use Grace as leverage to get him to talk. I sent Chin to get you right as we heard the threat and you will be staying with me until we find Danny."

"Who threatened Grace?" Of course Steve thought, Stan was only worried about Grace. In Steve's mind Stan only really used Grace to try and have Rachel like him better. Sending her off to a private school, getting her bunny, having her live in a nice big house.

"Commander?" Steve was pulled from his thoughts by the worried tone in Rachel's voice.

"Danny's brother Matt," He heard the sharp intake of breath but continued on "We know he was presumed to be dead but he isn't and has taken Danny to get information regarding a high profile case we have been working. I am happy to say Danny hasn't given any information seeing as he is still alive but they are using other means to try and get him to talk, including threating Grace." Steve signed as he got the information out. He looked at the two other people in the room. Rachel looked shocked, scared and worried. Whether it be for Danny, Grace or both he didn't know. Stan just looked angry.

"Rach, this is what I have been telling you all along. Danny being a cop is not good for our Gracie's safety. We need to take the case back to court and try to get full custody of her, where she will be safe. If anything this event has shown us that we have to try. I bet even the commander would testify with us. Saying this had gone to far and we need to be looking out for Grace's safety."

"No." Was all Steve could manage without completely blowing up in anger. Him testify against Danny on court for custody over Grace?!

"What was that commander? Do you not think I should try to win my daughter's safety?" Stan had turned and was looking at Steve with a red face.

"SHE IS NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" Steve yelled then got himself under control after the look he got from Chin outside the window. "She's not, she's Danny's and I would never testify against Danny in a custody battle, because the truth is Danny would kill me and she is safe as long as she is around her dad and the rest of the 5-0 team."

"Safe?" Stan scoffed at the remark Steve had made. "Rachel, baby we have to try again and I think we can win it this time. What do you say?"

Rachel looked from Steve who looked furious at the thought of having Danny go through another custody battle. A battle he probably couldn't pay for. She hated the thought of Grace being put in danger. She hated it, but even those custody battle take a toll on her. "No Stan I can't. I can't do that to Danny." Stan looked at he as if she had gone insane. Rachel turned to the commander. "Let's just focus on getting Danny back safe."

* * *

**I really hate Stan if you couldn't notice. Anyway thanks for all the great reviews and keep them coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for such a long wait in between updates. I had spring break so we went out of town and there was barely any service for me to post but I was able to perfect this chapter. But still, better late than never! Anyways Happy Easter and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

After the video call Matt stepped out into the hallway. He felt good, refreshed, better than he had ever felt in years. This was more than a job he was hired to do, it was personal. Mom and dad always giving Danny special treatment because he was smaller and didn't have as many friends due to his hot headedness. To Matt this was payback.

"Santiago!" He called seeing one of the men walking down the hallway.

"Yes boss?"

"How fast can you get to the Edwards's residence?"

"20 minutes, tops."

"Good, go out there and get his daughter," he said jerking his thumb to the room that Danny was currently in.

"Sure thing."

As Santiago turned to leave Matt addressed his hired help again. "And Santiago,"

"Yes?"

"Kill anyone who gets in your way." And with that Santiago left without a word.

20 minutes later Santiago returned an when Matt saw he didn't have the girl he turned on him. "Where is she?"

"Gone boss saw a 5-0 vehicle leave as soon as I pulled up to the block."

"Why didn't you go after it?" Matt was calm and that was what scared Santiago the most.

"Didn't think you wanted me to."

"Didn't think…" Matt spluttered and in one swift motion matt had picked up his weapon and shot Santiago right in between his eyes. He was dead before he hit the ground.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Slowly the room came back into view. The pounding in his head wasn't lessening at all and neither was the continuous throbbing that engulfed his body. _Damn Steve you had better find me fast. _Danny was slumped o the dusty floor with his hands tied behind his back and secured around the pole that was in the middle of the room. Everything was hurting but he couldn't get one thought out of his mind. Steve had to get Grace to safety. He had to, if he didn't… Danny didn't even want to imagine what his brother would do to his little girl. He heard the door open again but right now it didn't even seem to bother him. He wasn't giving anything away. The case they were working was anything but easy. There had already been bodies of teenage girls found in the same ally and after a month of the case being opened the team had no leads. That was until one of the victims got away and found the 5-0 team. It was finally the break they had needed. After she had been calmed down enough Danny went in to try and get any info they could without having her break down. He had learned that her captor had taken her to an old house and drugged her. The man had never shown his face but she could hear his voice. She said it sounded scratchy and rough but that was only when he was angry with her. Anytime he wasn't is voice was sweet and acted like he cared. Danny thanked her glad that someone was able to give them a lead. Now Danny was kicking himself. The way she described his voice he should have known that it was exactly how Matt had sounded. _Stop it you thought he was dead, this is none of you fault. But it is! I didn't help my brother just because I was a cop!_

"Lost in thought are we?" Matt asked. It didn't even bother him knowing he was the reason his brother was in so much pain.

"Yea deciding how SuperSEAL is going to take you down once he gets here." Danny spat. At least he hoped Steve got here.

"The only way Steve is going to find you is in a body bag. I thought I would give you some sense of security that we did manage to get Gracie. She was surprised to see her Uncle Mattie."

Danny couldn't believe it. They had gotten his little girl. He was gong to kill Steve for not keeping her safe. But he knew that Grace would be his first priority. "You're bluffing."

"I might be, but are you willing to take that chance?"

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

"Uncle Steve!" Grace ran over to him before the door to Kono's office was open all the way.

"Hey Gracie." Steve tried to say it with as much happiness as he could, he didn't want to frighten the child.

"Uncle Steve, where's Danno?"

It was a simple question and Steve should have been able to answer it but he was finding a hard time stringing two words together. "Danny…Danny is in trouble." He wouldn't tell her the whole truth but he was definitely not going to lie to her.

"But he's going to be okay right?"

"We hope so, but you Danno's tougher than he looks."

"Yeah he is." Grace sniffled.

"I've got to go and help find Danno so I am going to send you mom and Stan in here and you are going to stay with me until we find Danny okay?"

"Ok Uncle Steve," Grace ran up and hugged Steve right around his legs until he picked her up and held her close. "Please find my Danno."

"I will Gracie, I will."

After sending Stan and Rachel in with Grace Steve returned to the smart table. He looked up and saw all these pictures of Matt and Danny from when they were little. Playing baseball together, out in the yard, vacations they had taken over the years. _These two look like they were really close growing up, how could it have deteriorated so quickly._

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Danny was on his knees with his hands still behind his back, but now he wasn't connected to the pole. In front of him there was a tub, filled with ice cold water and Matt stood next to that. Behind him was one of Matt's men.

"Where's your other friends?" Danny asked distinctly remembering that there were two Colombians helping his brother.

"He failed to do as I asked him. You see some very precious cargo got away and now he is being punished. Now anyways do you know what ice water can do?"

"Do share."

"Its cold and burns like hell once it hits yours lungs." Matt smirked as he said this. "You're not being very helpful Danny. I ask you a question and you come back with some smart ass comment and I should have known that it wouldn't be easy to break you."

"So what's the water for?"

"The water by dear brother is so you can give me all the information I need."

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

The door slammed. He was mad. No scratch that, furious. Matt had nothing. His brother was harder to break then he first thought and his bosses wanted information. He knew that HPD knew that the cartel was behind everything and now had evidence to back those claims. How they knew was still unclear but Matt had a pretty good guess. The only way to get sensitive information to the cops was from the inside. He needed that information from someone and he thought Danny's the weakest of the four and the most accessible. How wrong he was. Matt had to get a new way to extract information…and he knew just how to do it.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

He lay back gasping for any breath. Damn…Matt was right, ice water burns! He was fresh out of his latest torture session with Matt and he didn't know if he could handle a third one. Matt had started out slow at first only dunking his head in lightly and not for an extended period of time. But after he still refused to give the answers to Matt, it got worse.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!"

"Nothing, I know nothing!"

That time it pushed Matt to the edge. He personally grabbed a fistful of Danny's blonde hair and held him under the water while Danny thrashed around trying to get a breath. Danny could still remember his first time gulping down the water and watching the spots appear at the sides of his vision when he couldn't get any oxygen. It hurt. A lot. But Danny still refused to give anything and that led him to gasping for breath retied to that retched pole.

He was so busy gasping that he didn't hear the door reopen. When Matt came back in front of him Danny reactively flinched away.

Matt saw and said to Danny with one of his infamous grins, "Scared for yourself Danny? You shouldn't be, it should be that partner of yours who should be scared.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! I'll try to update soon because with an ending like that I'm guessing you'll want the next chapter sooner than later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Okay so this chapter is short because I loved where it cut off and I did not want to add anything else into the chapter. **

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

"Steve, brah go lie down." Chin said seeing as Steve had dark circles under his eyes.

"Can't. Have to find Danny."

"Steve, there are no new leads right now," Kono said with a pained expression "and if there were we could only help Danny if we all got some sleep. Chin and I included. If you want we can sleep in our offices, even if it's only for a couple of hours."

"Fine but only till we get another lead." Steve said already walking to his office. He walked in and shut the

door behind him. Laying on his couch he slowly drifted of into an uneasy slumber.

Steve woke up to what he thought was his alarm but then remembered he was still had 5-0 headquarters. He looked around and saw his computer screen had lit up from a new email. Slowly Steve got up and seeing that he didn't recognize the email address with a link attached, he ran out and woke Chin and Kono. They all rushed over to the smart table where Steve opened his email account and chose the email he had received moments ago. He reluctantly opened the email not wanting to see the brutal torment this partner was going through. When he clicked on the link, it took him to a website with one button reading

**CLICK HERE TO WATCH LIVE. **

A collective gasp could be heard from the 5-0 team when the video started to play.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Danny watched as Matt walked in followed by Hector who was bringing in the same camera that had used a few hours ago to send that first horrible video to Steve. Matt watched as Hector set the camera up on a tripod, acting as if Danny wasn't sitting on the floor with his hands still cuffed to the pole.

"What do you mean Steve should be scared? You're not bringing him here are you because if you do you can count on me killing you."

"I'm not going to kidnap your partner," Matt said turning his attention away from Hector as he set up the camera and getting in Danny's face. He continued whispering into Danny's ear "he's going to come all in his own. Hector is the camera ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Good and the link's all set up?"

"Ready to go."

"Let's get started then, send the email and let me know when he clicks on the link." Five minutes passed before Hector looked to his boss and gave him the signal that Steve had clicked on the link. Getting up from his seat Hector turned on the camera and Matt strode in front blocking the view of Danny for the time being.

"Hello 5-0! So nice to know you're watching. We have a problem concerning a certain, Daniel Williams. You see he isn't being very cooperative and we can't have that. As soon as I get the answer I need, I can give Danny back." With that Matt stepped away from the camera showing Danny at last. Even bruised, bloodied and aching all over, he still managed to stare defiantly into the camera.

"I swear to God, Steven if you try anything remotely Rambo, I will beat your ass."

"See Steve, he just doesn't know when to shut up." Matt said throwing a punch and hitting Danny square in the jaw. Matt then continually beat Danny, hitting every part of his already throbbing body. He kept hitting, smacking, slapping and kicking until Danny was curled inward on himself and on the brink of unconsciousness. "All I want are answers Steve. That's why I'm sending you an address and after I get all the answers I need, I'll let you and Danny both go. Hell, I'll drive Danny to the hospital myself."

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

"…to the hospital myself." With those words the screen went black and Steve went to his office Chin and Kono walked up and saw him picking up his car keys.

"Boss?" Kono's small voice entered the room "You aren't really thinking about going to that guy are you?"

"I have too, it's the only way we can have a fighting chance to get Danny back.

* * *

**Steve is getting in the action! Love reviews so leave some please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I took a quiz that shows what State you are and look what I got! Along with the description!**

**New Jersey**

**People may make fun of you and underestimate you, but that's okay. You are determined to show how great you are. You are honest, assertive, and funny. You have more attitude in your pinky than anyone else does in their whole body.**

**(That screams Danny right! Especially the pinky finger comment!)**

**Anyways thought I'd share now on with the story.**

* * *

Kono watched as her boss quickly strode out to his car. Recovering quickly she raced out the front door and yanked Steve back by his arm. "You can not do this Steve."

"Kono I told you already-"

"Brah we know…we want to find him too he's a part of this ohana," Chin said speaking calmly (as usual) as he walked down to Steve and Kono "but running into this type of situation blind is just plain stupid."

"It is the **ONLY** way Chin." Steve said his voice growing small.

"I didn't say we wouldn't send you in,"

"What are you saying cuz!"

"I'm saying we send Steve in there because he's right. The only way to get Danny out of there alive is if we send someone inside. Matt's already asked for Steve so I say we let him go in but we'll be a few miles away and HPD a few more behind us."

"It's settled then…I'm going in." Steve said hopping in his truck and heading out on the road.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Danny looked up and his vision swam. _NO NO NO! There is no way in hell he is going to hurt Steve._

"Don't you dare touch him or I swear to God I'll kill you."

"Getting lippy are you Daniel, doesn't matter. I wasn't planning on hurting him physically anyways."

"What do you mean you won't hurt him physically."

"You see Daniel, I know how much he cares for you…worry's about you. He weak when you are involved and I discovered how to exploit these weaknesses. Now I was all for coming getting you, breaking you and killing you but you proved to be much stronger than when we last met. No if I want information I have to break someone emotionally. I don't care which one it is," he said slowly back out of the room and stopping in the door way "you'll both be dead when I'm done." With those words the door slammed shut.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Once Steve was driving down the road all the adrenaline seemed to leave his body in one big wave. At the next red light he put his hands over the stealing wheel and rested his head on his hands. _How could everything be going wrong. Danny was right you are a danger magnet but this time it wasn't your fault. I'm gonna have to rub that in his face. _Steve almost smiled but he didn't. _I've got to get Danny back…by any means possible._

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Twenty minutes later, Steve pulled up to an old abandoned warehouse. He got out of his truck and threw is badge, gun, keys and cell phone on the driver's side door before locking them in. He kept his cell on knowing that Chin and Kono had people tracing it right now while they waited in a car a few miles down the road. Steve walked up to the door. They opened and two men came out and began to pat him down.

"Why are patting me down? I did what I was asked all my firearms are in the car."

"Boss knew you had a reputation for not listening…he doesn't want to risk it"

Finding no weapons they handcuffed him and led him through the doors. Once on the inside Steve could see that he was standing in what was a large area somewhat like a lobby. The lobby had two hallways branch off of it with doors on either sides of both hallways. _And inside one of those doors is Danny._

"Why hello Commander! What a nice surprise." Matt said as he closed the door shut to one of the rooms.

"Where's Danny?" Steve was in a I'm-not-going-to-play-any-games mood.

"You'll see him soon enough, but I don't appreciate have a liability on my hands…so," he motioned to the guys behind Steve and they put a bag over his head. "Can't have you know where you're going can we. Move him to the room next to my brother."

"What?! No! I need to be with Danny! I need to see my partner…or at least hear his voice!" Steve said as they struggled to pull him down a hallway.

"Don't worry Commander…I'm sure these walls don't block out screams very well." With that Steve was thrust into a room and behind him he heard the sound of a metal door clang shut.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Danny could hear footsteps walking down the hallway. They were heading towards him. He got prepared for the door to open again but this time they kept going past him into the room next to him. Suddenly Danny heard the worst thing he could at that moment. It was someone yelling, yelling for him in a tone he only knew so well, Steve.

_Damn it Steven! I told you not to do anything Rambo…and this definitely counts as Rambo._

He heard the door clang shut and the footsteps die away again. He had to find a way to talk to Steve. Maybe if you could hear screams you could hear someone talking too. Danny got up and slowly shuffled to the side of the room. Sliding down the wall he put his mouth close to it and tried.

"Steve?" He could hear some shuffling and got a response.

"Danny? Thank God! I'm going to get you out of here okay?"

"Steve what are you doing here?"

"Its obvious isn't it? I've got to rescue the damsel in distress.

"Two things 1) I'm not a damsel nor am I in distress. 2) Steve I needed you to stay alive and look after Gracie for me."

"You can look after her yourself brah, now can you tell me what hurts?"

Danny sighed, he would have done the same thing for Steve if the roles were reversed but this argument wasn't over yet. "My head, shoulder, and chest. That's all. They haven't done any significant damage yet."

"Okay, well Chin and Kono are nearby and are ready to go once I give them signal."

"Well isn't that gr-" Danny looked over and saw that the door was opened again. "I'll have to talk to ya later Steve."

"Well I see you discovered McGarrett's here." Matt said looking at Danny and back at the wall.

"Yea it's great, finally got someone to talk to."

"Oh you aren't gonna talk for long."

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Chin and Kono sat in the Camaro a few miles back from the warehouse. Both were staring off into space thinking about the last few hours.

"How?" Kono was the first to speak breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"How could this have gone this way?"

"Bad men are always the worst but bad men with a personal vendetta against someone is the worst Kono you and I both know that."

"Yeah but why Danny…he has a family to look after and he can't leave Grace without an _actual_ father."

"If you're referring to Stan-"

"Yes I'm referring to Stan! Did you see how he acting against Danny at HQ? He hates him just because he knows that Danny is the better father even though he doesn't have money or a big house.

"I know Kono… I know."

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Steve heard Danny's door open and the conversation between Matt and Danny. He then heard the scraping of a chair and the thud of a body being shoved into it.

"Hi Steve I know you can hear me and I just need you to listen because until I get the info I need this is what you are going to hear everyday for the rest of your life." Steve then heard a crunching noise and a badly stifled scream coming from Danny. _He's breaking Danny's fingers!_

"Hey stop with him he's had enough. You can have me just not him" Steve said his voice cracking on the last word.

"Oh no Commander, you're easier to crack this way. Funny. The word…crack." On the word crack he broke another one of Danny's fingers. This went on until Steve heard all ten fingers broken.

"Until tomorrow Commander." With that both rooms grew eerily quiet.

* * *

**Not a huge fan of Steve whump so I probably won't do any but if I do it will only be minor. As always I love reviews and will update sometime in the near future. **


End file.
